


Your name is written in the sand

by screamtobeheard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Slow Build, Summer Fic, Summer Love, but not really lmao, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luke, what are we doing?” he asks, some slight panic in his voice. Luke places his hand on Michael’s shoulder. It’s a completely normal touch, something all of them do daily but right now, in the dim light of the pool and the only heat he feels is coming from Luke, it makes him melt. Luke’s thumb strokes once, twice up and down before he makes eye contact again.<br/>“We’re just skinnydipping,” he says, reasonably. His hand doesn’t move however. It slides from his shoulder over his arm, till his soft fingers trial over the palm of his hand. <br/>“Just swimming,” Luke says softer as he carries on.</p><p>Or a summer fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIiii i've been gone for a few months. But hi there I'm back. While my parents where enjoying the sun while being on the beach, I kept thinking about writing a summer fic. So here ya go. Hope all of you are doing fine. xxxx

He has just finished bringing his suitcase inside when he sees Calum already running around in his swimming trunks and an inflatable sunbed in his arms.   
“Jesus, we’re here 5 minutes!” Michael curses.   
“You can’t waste sun,” Ashton says, while he’s putting on sunscreen.   
“Seriously?” he grumbles. He’s still wearing his skinny jeans and tanktop while these weirdos are already ready to leave.  
“Stop whining and get ready,” Luke says with a grin. Michael rolls his eyes.   
“Yeah see you by the pool!” Calum shouts before almost running outside.   
“Waiting won’t kill him,” Michael complains. Ashton laughs, he has white streaks on his face from the sunscreen but Michael refuses to tell him. Michael changes out of his pants and puts on his swimming trunks. He keeps wearing the tank top for now.   
“Where’s Ash?” he asks once he walks back into the living room.  
“Went to Calum. They’re by the pool.” 

“Here,” Luke says and he throws him the bottle of sunscreen, “or you’ll be a lobster.”  
Michael huffs.   
“I’ll stay in the shade anyway. Luke hums. He takes the bottle back and squirts some on his hands. He grabs Michael’s face and starts applying it to his face. Michael tries to pull back but Luke holds his jaw firmly.  
“I can do that myself,” Michael protests.   
“Yeah but you suck at it,” Luke shoots back. Michael rolls his eyes. Let’s go on a holiday together, they said. It will be fun, they said. 

Somehow, it ends up being a thing. Every other day, Luke will put sunscreen on Michael, without Michael asking him to. It started out with Luke just applying way too much on Michael’s nose and Ashton’s shoulders. Then it somehow ended up in Luke putting it everywhere when Michael wasn’t fast enough to push him away. Michael finally thinks he’s safe. He put on sunscreen before they left the hotel, is sitting in the shade and leaves no room for Luke on his sunbed. Luke still finds reason to be all up in his space. Michael doesn’t really mind; in fact, he likes it. He won’t tell Luke that, otherwise the fucker will never let Michael forget it. Summer holiday with your friends isn’t exactly the time to start being attracted to one of them, but come on. Have you seen Luke? Exactly. 

Funny thing was that Luke Hemmings knows exactly how attractive he is and probably also knows how his constant touching might have some affect on Michael. If he knows, he’ll probably won’t stop. Luke likes the control way too much.

The day goes by soon. They hang by the pool the whole day. Michael spends most of the day laying by the pool while occasionally dipping his feet in. He’s not a big fan of swimming but eventually he gets in too. It’s too fucking hot not too.  
“Finally!” Calum cheers. Michael splashes him with water. That starts a water fight which makes Luke yell at them.   
“I swear; this will be the best time. I’m so happy to be with you. Tonight we’ll go party!” Calum says. They tried to go party, they really did. But when they were in for about 30 minutes Ashton’s eyes started falling shut every 2 minutes, Cal was already wasted and Michael was starving.   
“It’s just ‘cause the sun wears us out, you know? You get sleepy and we didn’t take a nap. We haven’t had our rest yet,” Ashton tells him convincingly. Luke nods towards Calum, who’s drunkenly laughing at something none of them understand.   
“What’s his excuse?” Michael shrugs.  
“Doesn’t need an excuse to have a good time, right?”

And so they make their way back home around 1. Ashton goes straight to bed, dragging Calum’s drunken ass with him. Luke skips happily next to him. Happy drunk he is.   
“Come on,” Luke whispers, leaning in a little too close as he does. There goes shiver down his back. He quirks his eyebrows at him and smiles.  
“What are you up to?” Michael asks, following him. Luke grins at him, grabs his arm and pulls him with him to the pool.  
“Skinny dipping. You joining me?” Michael laughs as he sees Luke stripping down.   
“You should have gone to bed like Cal,” he tells him. Luke rolls his eyes but smiles. He tugs off his underwear and Michael is met with a naked Luke in front of him. 

He doesn’t try not to stare and he can see how much Luke enjoys Michael watching him.  
“I’m not even drunk. Just bored.” With that he jumps in the pool. Michael laughs at him. Luke’s head pops out of the water with a bright smile on his face. Who even gets that happy jumping naked in a pool?   
“Come join me, Mikey,” Luke tells him. Michael smiles.  
“You’re insane,” he tells him. There’s no heat behind it.  
“I dare you,” he tries with a raised eyebrow. Michael grins and jumps into the pool, shorts and all. Luke sputters at the splash Michael makes when he comes up. Michael’s laughing and somehow everything is so different from before. The pool seems much nicer, calmer, it’s nearly comforting. He wants to stay here forever. He’s floating around contently when Luke tugs on his shirt. 

“Take off your shirt,” Luke tells him with a smile. He’s already pulling up the material of Michael’s wet shirt without waiting for an answer.  
“Why? You asked me to join you, not to also get naked,” he says with a smirk. Luke rolls his eyes.  
“True. But being naked is much better than being in wet clothes, don’t you think?” Michael lets Luke throw his shirt somewhere else. Luke stares at his chest with a small pleased smile on his face, making heat crawl up Michael’s neck. Summer holiday is not the time to get turned on by your friend. 

Luke looks up again, still standing in front of him in the cool dark pool. The only lights are the ones from the pool which makes it somehow more intimate. Luke’s hand travel from his chest to his hips. Michael exhales slowly. He doesn’t dare to breathe; afraid Luke will stop once he does. Luke bites his bottom lip, where his lip ring used to be. Michael’s enchanted by it and can’t take his eyes of Luke’s face until they make eye contact again. Luke takes the waistband of Michael’s shorts in his hands.  
“Pants too,” he breathes. Michael doesn’t know what he’s doing but he can feel himself nodding. Luke’s hands shake a bit when they push down Michael’s short, taking his underwear down with him. 

Michael’s heart is beating in his chest when he’s equally naked as Luke. He hears Luke’s breath hitch and that’s the thing that somehow startles him out of the trance he was in.   
“Luke, what are we doing?” he asks, some slight panic in his voice. Luke places his hand on Michael’s shoulder. It’s a completely normal touch, something all of them do daily but right now, in the dim light of the pool and the only heat he feels is coming from Luke, it makes him melt. Luke’s thumb strokes once, twice up and down before he makes eye contact again.  
“We’re just skinnydipping,” he says, reasonably. His hand doesn’t move however. It slides from his shoulder over his arm, till his soft fingers trial over the palm of his hand.   
“Just swimming,” Luke says softer as he carries on. His hands go to Michael’s collarbones. His fingers gentle and giving Michael goose bumps. 

All of this feels like some cliché summer romance novel. It could probably ruin the band, ruin their holiday, ruin their friendship too. And yet it’s one of the most exciting things Michael’s felt in a long time, while at the same time he’s not scared.   
“Luke,” he breathes, his breath probably felt on Luke’s face.  
“I don’t want to be just swimming.” Luke lets out a surprised gasp but there’s something in his eyes what looks an awfully lot like relief. Luke’s hands climb up Michael’s neck. His fingertips drawing small circles in the hairs in the back of his neck.  
“Me neither.” It’s then that Michael kisses him. Luke’s breath hitches again which results in him gently opening his mouth as he kisses Michael. Everything about Luke is gentle. The way he touches his neck and jaw. How he presses carefully, being sure not to press too hard, his lower body angled away. 

Michael had thought Luke would be a more dominant kisser, someone who would hungrily kiss you and chase your mouth after you pulled away. Still, he’s not complaining. Michael pulls back slightly, just to see Luke indeed chasing his mouth. When they kiss again, Michael’s smiling against his mouth. It’s amazing, wonderful, awesome, really fucking good, to kiss Luke like this. Michael feels like he’s melting. Just when he’s forgotten everything besides LukeLukeLuke, they hear shouting coming their way.   
“You can’t be here! You listening? Get out of here!” Luke’s eyes get wide and his mouth drops open.  
“Run! Run!” he tells him. Swimming when you’re not supposed to is one thing. Being naked in a pool after it’s closed while you’re making out with your best friend in said pool, is another. 

Michael tried to contain his laughter at the situation as he looked for his clothes.   
“Where the fuck’s my shirt?” Michael whisper yelled at him.  
“There’s no time, come the fuck on!” Luke yells back and drags Michael with him, the hotel in. Both of them dripping wet and stark naked, he thanks the gods that there’s no one here right now.   
“Upstairs, quick,” Luke says, grabs his hands and drags him with him upstairs. They have room 434. They just have to get to the end of the hallway and they’ll be okay.   
“Run?” Michael proposes with a barely suppressed laugh.  
“Yeah,” Luke giggles back. 

“Hey are you hard?” Michael asks, bursting out in giggles while they run. They should keep quiet. They’ll only attract attention this way. But could you stop yourself from laughing if this were to happen to you? Well, Michael can’t.   
“No I’m not, keep your voice down will ya?” Luke snaps. Michael only laughs harder.   
“You wish, don’t you?” Luke asks with a grin. Michael smiles wider back. Just when he’s about to respond, Ashton opens the door. Because they were in a romance novel, Ashton looks exactly like the angry mother of the girl would look.   
“Where the hell have you two been?” he snaps angrily at them.  
“And why are you both naked?” They awkwardly come inside and Ashton shuts the door. When he faces them, he’s still waiting for an explanation. 

“We went skinny dipping…,” Luke says, the laugh in his voice not really hidden.   
“Skinny dipping? You’ve got to be kidding me! If I weren’t so exhausted I would have yelled at both of you. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Put on some clothes for god’s sake and go sleep.” When Ashton’s rant is over he shuffles back to bed. It only takes one look at Luke for them to both crack up again. They end up in Luke’s bed, while both trying to stop their laughing. Their noses brush gently from where they both share a pillow.   
“That was fun,” Michael says with a smile. Luke smiles back at him.  
“It was.”  
“We could do that again?” Michael asks quietly. Luke bites his lip and smiles slightly.  
“We could.”  
Summer holiday with your friends isn’t the time to fall for one of your friends. And yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI there  
> How are you doing?   
> I discovered into you by ariana grande yesterday so yeahhh

The giddy happy feeling is gone the next morning when he’s woken up by Calum at 9 am. Of course, 9 am is a completely normal time to wake up but Michael’s lazy and just doesn’t like waking up early, at all. After complaining about it for a while, he gets out of bed and walks into the shower. It’s completely useless to shower in the mornings since he always gets sweaty because of the heat. When he’s in the shower, he thinks back at the day before. The night before. It feels somewhat unreal. Like it was just a dream. How could it have happened anyway? He was never into Luke. Why would he be suddenly? That’s it, it was just a dream made by his sleepy, tipsy head. He washes his hair determined and comes out of the shower with a satisfied smile.

“I don’t get why you’re so tired anyway, we didn’t even properly go out,” he hears Calum complain.   
“Not all of us pass out as soon as we’re back in the hotel,” Luke complains. Luke’s eyes are bloodshot and he still has bed hair. He looks cute like this. Even when he doesn’t try to look good, he does. Asshole.   
“Well maybe you and Michael shouldn’t have run around naked all night!” Ashton shouts at them from the kitchen. Calum’s head snaps up like he just heard something very interesting.   
“You two went streaking?” he frowns, like he’s offended by the fact. Then quieter he adds “without me?” The sad eyes Calum gives them makes Luke snort out a laugh. Michael tries not to look at him, afraid they’ll both start laughing again like yesterday.

Yesterday. It did happen. Everything did happen. He kissed him. Oh my god, he kissed Luke. They made out naked in a pool.   
“We didn’t go streaking, we just went swimming,” Luke says. Michael notices Luke’s cheek redden and he has the giddy happy feeling again and a huge urge to start giggling.  
“Swimming? Without clothes? Don’t laugh Michael, it’s not funny!” Ashton yells at them. This only makes Michael laugh out loud.  
“It’s kinda funny. Security came…” he trials off. Calum’s mouth opens in a gasp and then he nearly chokes on his laugh. Ashton can’t keep a straight face either.   
“So why didn’t you put on clothes first?”   
“Well, Ash, if a scary security guard sees you in the middle of the night in a pool naked while you’re-,” Luke stops himself abruptly and his face turns red. Michael’s heart speeds up at the memory.

“While you’re stark naked. You’d run too. You wouldn’t think ‘O gosh, let me put on some clothes first,” Luke quickly says. Ashton shakes his head at them, but there’s a smile there too. You’re both stupid as hell, but I love you anyways. At least, that what Michael assumes he means by that. Michael smiles and that’s when Luke looks at him. Michael’s not sure what he expects to happen. In some ways, Michael expects Luke to look ashamed. Maybe he regrets what happened. Isn’t that what always happens in movies? But Luke looks at him and he smiles. His eyes seem to sparkle and Michael can’t fight the smile. They stand there smiling at each other like two idiots before Calum and Ashton tell them to hurry up so they can go to the beach. It feels like a chore to stop smiling at Luke but Michael does anyway. The things he does for this band.

The sand is so hot they have to run to the water and run back to the towels. Calum curses and curses while Michael agrees.  
“I can’t handle this. My feet are gonna fall off,” he complains.   
“Wanna race to the water?” Luke suggests. Ashton huffs but comes to stand next to Luke.   
“Try and beat me, Hemmings,” he says. Luke raises his eyebrows at Ashton and Ashton gives him his best serious competitive face. Calum rolls his eyes and already starts running. Michael joins him. Ashton and Luke catch up on them soon enough, both shoving each other and laughing loudly while trying to win. Luke seems to take the lead and both Cal and he are rooting for him until he falls face first in the wet sand. 

It takes everybody a few moments to realize what just happened. Ashton is first one who nearly pisses himself laughing. Then he and Calum start. Luke sits up, his whole face covered in sand. He has a slight confused look on his face for a second and then starts laughing. He wipes his face, very unsuccessfully since he’s still covered in sand, and tackles Ashton, throwing him to the ground too. Ashton lets out a yelp which turns into laughter. Calum giggles and mutters ‘unbelievable’ while still looking pretty happy. And it’s awesome. They’re all a bunch of idiots, but at least they’re having fun. Michael can’t picture better friends to go on holiday with. 

“Do I still have sand on my face?” Luke asks Michael when he lays his towel down next to him. Luke lets himself fall to the ground, making a displeased sound as he does. Then he turns his face towards Michael, holding his face up by leaning on his hands. Michael looks at his face. There’s sand in his hair, on his nose and somehow he stopped looking at the sand on his face and started paying attention to the details of Luke’s pretty face.  
“Yeah, plenty of sand. But you’re still cute so don’t worry,” Michael tells him. Luke’s face lights up.   
“Yeah?” he asks, biting on his bottom lip while he smiles.  
“Yes, and you know it. Dick.” Luke snorts and buries his face in his towel.   
“Hmm I love it when you compliment me,” Luke says, voice muffled by the towel.  
“Don’t get used to it,” Michael says. But his voice is full of fond. He’s in too deep with this boy. 

They’re all sandy and gross when they get back. Ashton looks like your typical surfer dude, tanned skin, beach hair and glowing. Ashton looks good. He’s attractive, Calum is too. And yet Luke’s a little bit more interesting. And he doesn’t really understand why yet. After Ashton has showered and Calum hasn’t moved from his position on the couch for more than 20 minutes, Luke finally makes it to the shower. He makes a show out of it, groaning as he stands up, complaining about the shower being too far away while no one but Michael actually pays attention. Michael smiles at nothing while he hears Luke turn on the shower. 

It’s been a long time since he felt this weirdly happy because of a kiss. It was just one kiss. Well it was kinda erotic since both of them were naked in a pool, but it was still just a kiss, right? And how can you figure out what you’re feeling after one kiss? You can’t. Michael tries to blame it on that when he starts walking towards the bedroom. He just needs to kiss him again. Maybe it was just the moment yesterday. Maybe he doesn’t actually fancy him or something, maybe Luke’s just good at kissing. Either way he needs to find out. Without thinking he pushes the bathroom door open and closes it after him. Luke seems to hear the door close because he lets out a surprised yelp and pokes his head from out of the shower curtains. 

His expression is adorably confused as he stares at Michael with a big question mark above his head.  
“Hi?” he asks hesitantly. Michael’s not sure what he was gonna say anyway when he came here and he’s not so sure now. So he blurts out very honestly why he came here.  
“I want another kiss.” Luke’s expression goes to even more confused and he blushes.  
“What? I’m in the shower?” Luke says. Michael nods.  
“Yeah I know, and you’re naked and there’s water. So it won’t be that different from our first kiss, will it?” he says, completely determined while also terrified. He walks closer to the shower, trying not to stare at Luke’s body while he does. He fails. Luke bites his bottom lip again and he slowly lets go of the shower curtain.  
“Then you need to be naked too. That’s how our first kiss went,” Luke tells him. 

Michael hesitates but the hungry look Luke is giving him changes his mind. He starts peeling off his sandy clothes while he feels Luke’s eyes on him. When he’s done, he steps into the shower facing Luke. Michael swallows away his nerves though his hands are shaking a little.  
“So, my kiss?” he tries nervously. Without a warning, Luke pulls him in by his neck and kisses him. It’s not like last time. It’s not gentle and sweet and careful. It’s sensual, desperate and Michael lets out a sound against Luke’s mouth. Luke bites Michael’s lip in response before continuing kissing him. Michael can barely breathe. He doesn’t know what to do with his body, where to leave his hands. He wants to melt in Luke’s arms, get closer, closer, closer till they can’t anymore. Luke’s hand travels from his neck to Michael’s lower back, the tips of his fingers pressing into his ass. 

“That’s not how you kissed me yesterday,” Michael breathes against Luke’s mouth.  
“Who says I was trying to?” Luke pulls him in, bodies against each other. Michael lets out a gasp at the contact. He grabs Luke’s shoulders as Luke starts kissing his neck slowly. He can’t help but moan softly.  
“Luke,” he whispers against his cheek, dragging his lips over Luke’s skin as he does and loving the way Luke shivers.   
“God, I’m so into you,” Luke tells him. He bites Michael’s neck and Michael groans. Michael pushes his hand between Luke’s legs and strokes his cock up and down.   
“Are you?” Michael teases. Luke groans, body writhing as Michael strokes him slowly.  
“Yes, and you know it,” Luke repeats the words Michael said earlier this day.

Michael grins and kisses him again. He licks into his mouth sensually while stroking Luke. He’s drawing little circles with his thumb on the head of his cock now making Luke whine into his mouth. When Michael pulls away, he’s panting and red cheeked.   
“Michael,” he moans. Michael kisses his chest and keeps going. Luke’s legs are shaking a little.  
“Michael,” he groans louder now. Michael giggles at the sound, pressing his mouth against Luke to swallow some of the sounds. Luke gets a hand in Michael’s hair and pulls his head back. Michael groans at the feeling and the look on Luke’s face when he stares at him. It’s then that he’s being pushed against the wall harshly and Luke starts touching him. He lets out a long ‘hmmmm’ at the feeling, closing his eyes while he does.   
“This is nice,” Michael pants. Not just this right now, all of it. Feeling this, so happy, so light. It’s so fucking nice.   
“Shit, Mike, you gotta stop I’m gonna come,” Luke says suddenly. He sounds panicky, which Michael doesn’t understand at all.

“Why? That’s the point, right?” Michael smiles, letting out a moan right after. Luke still has a pained expression on his face, like he’s desperately fighting it. His eyebrows are knit together and he’s biting his lip again. Michael’s just having none of that. An orgasm is great, why stopping when you’re about to have one? And so he grips Luke’s hips firmly and starts stroking faster. Luke completely melts into his arms. The hand on his own cock stops moving and Luke closes his eyes. His stomach is clenching. Michael feels an excitement bubbly up at the idea of Luke having an orgasm in a few moments. Luke’s panting now, not being able to keep still and his fingers ding into Michael’s arm. His hips start moving, pushing up into Michael’s hand.

“Fuck fuck fuck, I’m gonna come,” Luke says again. Michael strokes his back with his free hand.  
“I know, just do it. It’s okay.” Luke seems to lose it at those words as he groans loudly and spills all over Michael’s hand. He’s silent when he comes, which Michael didn’t expect. His whole body flushes and spasms as he does. It’s a pretty thing to look at. He keeps pushing his hips up and Michael lets him. When Luke’s done, he lets his face fall against Michael’s chest. He pants against his chest. Michael mindlessly strokes his back as Luke calms down. The sand in his hair should probably already be gone by now. He should probably still wash it, once Luke’s done showering.   
“I’m so into you, into you,” Luke sings quietly against Michael’s chest. Michael laughs.   
“That’s good. I’m pretty into you as well,” he replies quietly. Luke smiles hesitantly and there falls a silence.   
“I should wash my hair,” Michael says to break it.   
“You should. It’s all sandy,” Luke tells him.   
“You’re not gonna tell me I look cute even with sand in my hair?” Michael teases. Luke doesn’t reply. But he kisses Michael. Gentle, sweet and careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope somebody actually likes it  
> I put in a lot more of my actual writing voice in this compared to other fanfics. (yeah the sarcastic dumb 'funny' comments you know what I mean)  
> Thanks for reading xx
> 
> softandpersistent.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,  
> I wasn't as motivated to write for a while but then I got like really happy today and here it is.  
> I hope you like it.

He doesn’t tell Ashton or Calum. He also doesn’t not tell Ashton or Calum. Calum had eyed him curiously the next morning, as Michael couldn’t stop smiling for three seconds.   
“Had a good night sleep?” Calum had asked. Michael had just smiled even bigger and nodded, though it was only a half truth. Luke also doesn’t hide anything. They flirt. Most people thought they flirted before, but oh boy this is much worse. Luke will sit down next to him and start playing with his hair and Michael will forget everything else that’s going on in the world. Yesterday, they went surfing. It was lots of fun, though Michael sucked at it. Surfing suits Ashton, Michael still thinks. Though it was Calum who actually was any good at it. Michael had fallen over again and was leaning on his board, watching the others.

Luke swam towards him, leaning on his surfboard as he did. Michael couldn’t help but practically swoon. Crushing on someone does that with you, especially if they’re right in front of you in a wetsuit.   
“You having fun?” Luke had asked him, though in Michael’s lovesick head in almost felt like a love confession.   
“Yeah,” Michael had said, looking at him up and letting his gaze travel to Luke’s ass on the surfboard.   
“Very,” he finished with a smirk. Right then, that felt like flirting. Ashton must have noticed too because he gave them a weird look. He didn’t say anything and Michael secretly felt disappointed. He wanted to talk about Luke! He wanted to tell him about the way his lips felt and good he looked and how nice his raspy voice sounds. But he didn’t. Not yet.

And that brings him to where he is now. They’re pressed tightly together in the back of a taxi. Ashton, being the angel he is, is sitting in the passenger’s seat. Michael’s leaning against the left window, Calum in the middle and Luke next to him. Michael had kindly offered to take Cal’s place but he had refused. Michael found that quite rude. Still, the taxi ride is awkward to say the least. Ashton tries to make small talk with the taxi driver but he just hums and gives short answers. Calum’s checking his phone every 5 minutes to have something to do. Michael’s bored out of his mind and Luke’s sleeping. Michael watches him, without shame. 

They say that people look adorable when they sleep. That’s not true. People drool, make weird faces, sleep with their mouth wide open and sometimes snore. And yet knowing and seeing all of that, he still knows that he’d prefer Luke’s drool, weird faces and open mouth sleeping over anyone else’s. But that’s the only sappy thought for the day because Calum shoves him. Michael looks at him with a confused look. Calum’s lip quirks but he keeps staring at his phone.   
“Stop, I know how adorable he probably looks but you’re disgusting me,” Calum says. Michael doesn’t know how to react for a minute before he flushes. Calum only snorts at that.  
“God, you’re absolutely disgusting,” he says again, this time fond in his voice. Michael will gladly take that title.

The island they arrive at is pretty popular, it seems. The whole beach is crowded with colourful towels, parasols, people, children and lots of sand castles. Still, a crowded beach doesn’t stop them. The water is perfect. It’s clean, see through water and not too cold or too hot. It’s the hottest day they’ve had so far and at the same time the best. They spend most of the day in the water since they’re dying once they get to the beach again. After a while, Ashton comes back with water pistols, turning them into full grown children once again. 

“You’re going down, Calum!” Michael yells when Calum sprints away after throwing the inside of his water pistol on Michael’s head. Calum laughs loudly as Michael follows him, with his water pistol fully loaded. It doesn’t take Michael long to catch up with Calum, as it is hard to run fast when you’re laughing your ass off. Calum lets himself fall on the ground in defeat and laughs. Michael does the same Calum did, making him completely wet. Calum sputters but gets up soon enough. He grins at Michael.  
“Ash suggested we’d stay here tonight. Order pizza or something and eat it here,” Calum tells him.  
“We came here by taxi, remember?” Michael says. Calum scoffs and rolls his eyes.   
“There’s a boat. Last one goes back at 8:30. Ash and I can get pizzas, while you and Luke watch our stuff,” Calum smirks at the end of the sentence.

Michael eyes him suspiciously, then breaks out in a wide grin, accompanied with red cheeks.  
“You massive asshole,” he gives Calum a push, who only laughs. Calum wiggles his eyebrows.  
“You love me. You see, now you don’t have to sneak around to hook up with Luke.” Michael scoffs.  
“We weren’t sneaking around. And who says we’re gonna hook up?” Calum only raises an eyebrow.  
“You can’t fool me, Mikey. Anyways you should thank me and Ash.” Michael rolls his eyes.  
“Wait no, don’t thank me. The thought of you thanking me for the sex you’re having tonight grosses me out.” Calum makes a face at that. Michael pretends not to think about that the rest of the day.

Turns out he can’t get his mind of it. He keeps glancing at Luke, who keeps smiling at him, seeming oblivious to it. He can’t help it, he keeps replaying Luke’s ‘O face’, keeps hearing his moans in his head and the way his hips started pushing up into his hands. Right now, he wishes the water was a little colder. 

Calum and Ashton finally leave once it’s getting dark. Still, the beach isn’t empty. Calum gives them a pointed look.  
“Pizzas might take a while,” he says.   
“So you should find something to do while we’re away,” Calum says and smirks at Michael. Michael glares at him. Ashton rolls his eyes.  
“Alright, see ya in a bit,” Ashton calls to them. 

He tries to wait at least 60 seconds till the boat’s out of sight before turning to Luke but he’s met with an already staring Luke. He has a slight smile on his face.   
“Can’t believe them. Are they expecting us to make out now or something?” Luke says. Michael’s heart speeds up. He huffs.  
“Crazy right? Why would we?” Luke chuckles at that and kisses him. They’re still not alone, they’re still on PDA level and not on ‘private sensual kissing level’. Nevertheless, Michael smiles into the kiss and kisses back gratefully. He lets himself get pushed down against the towel. Luke’s leaning over him, not completely laying on top of him but still close enough their chests touch. The sight is pretty amazing, and Michael suddenly remembers the previous make out sessions.   
“You know, you’re like insanely hot. Like ridiculously hot. I’m convinced this is all some weird dream or something,” Michael rambles.

Luke laughs, his eyes squinting a little when he does.  
“Nice dream you’re having,” he says in a low voice before placing a soft, wet kiss on Michael’s neck. Michael lets out a slight groan.   
“You’re going to kill me, I swear. Besides, there are other people here,” he says. Luke hums and buries his face in the crook of Michael’s neck, causing him to lay on top of him now. Luke’s thigh is pressing just between Michael’s legs against his crotch which can’t be an accident.  
“Luke,” he starts. He feels Luke smile against his neck.  
“I know,” he says lowly. He moves his thigh, subtly, like he’s trying to get comfortable. Michael knows him better than that.  
“I hate you so fucking much, you have no clue.” Luke just laughs.

They stay like that, cuddles close, for a while. Luke places lazy kisses on Michael’s neck and jaw but other than that doesn’t go any further. Slowly but surely it gets darker, and the people start to leave. Ash and Cal still aren’t back and Michael guesses it’s on purpose.  
Luke presses kisses up his neck, to his ear, giving Michael shivers.  
“Hey, we’re alone,” Luke murmurs into his ears.  
“You gonna kiss me for real now?” Michael asks him softly. It takes Luke only a second to press his lips against him. Michael melts completely, loses himself in the kiss. He takes hold of Luke’s neck and presses his other hand against Luke’s lower back. Slowly, he pushes Luke down against him.

Luke moans softly against his mouth. He pulls off to press kisses to Michael’s face again. Michael lets him, smiles while he does. Luke starts fumbling with Michael’s swimming trunks, trying to get them off. Michael helps him, also freeing Luke of his. Luke collapses on Michael again, letting out a soft ‘oof’. They lay there, naked bodies touching while they make out. Michael’s hard, and he can feel Luke is as well. He pushes Luke’s hips down against him again. Luke takes the hint, rolling his hips into Michael’s. Michael moans freely, the sound loud on the empty beach. Luke giggles against his neck, panting a little.  
“This is crazy, so crazy.” Michael doesn’t ask what is. He rolls them over so he’s straddling Luke. Luke’s eyes widen and his hands go to his own hair, pulling on it a little.

Michael kisses down his chest. He presses slow wet kissed on Luke’s stomach. Then on his thighs, making Luke whine above him.   
“Mikey,” he moans above him. Michael just smiles. He kisses his way to Luke’s dick. Presses a kiss on it before taking it in his mouth. Luke makes a tortured sound. Michael hums proudly. Something’s really dirty about it. About sucking Luke off on a dark empty beach while his feet are a little sandy. Still, he loves it but Luke pulls him off. Michael makes a confused noise before Luke kisses him a little desperately. When he pulls away, Michael’s panting against his lips and he can see the small trial of spit on Luke’s lips. He wonders if Luke can taste himself and that thought makes him go crazy. 

“This time, I want you to come too,” Luke breathes.   
“But I don’t think I’ll survive if I stop kissing you for 2 minutes.” They connect their lips again and this time, it’s Luke who makes Michael move his hips against his. And it’s perfect. They move against each other like that, both a little gross and covered in sand, Michael’s face a little burned and Luke’s hand a little too rough or a little too gentle. And it’s awesome, because of all of those and because of none of those reasons. Michael lets out little moans against Luke’s lips and he can feel himself getting close. He must say that he prefers this over blowing Luke, since they can kiss and Luke keeps holding him. 

Luke seems to get close too, his hips start moving more frantically and he has the same needy pained expression on his face. Michael strokes his face. Luke grabs Michael’s ass, pushing Michael down more forcefully. Michael lets out a surprised moan at that.   
“You gonna come?” Michael asks him. Luke groans but shakes his head.  
“Don’t wanna,” Luke pants back. He moves his hand between Michael’s legs to jerk him off. Michael’s legs shake at the feeling. He closes his eyes for a moment before focussing on Luke again.   
“What’s with you and orgasms? Why do you wanna hold them off?” Luke makes a sound in response when Michael gets a hand around him. He starts to let out pants and moans and Luke does too. 

“Just don’t wanna,” Luke breathes. He tries speeding up his hand on Michael but Michael notices Luke’s thighs shaking already and he knows he’s won.  
“Don’t you wanna come for me?” Michael whispers in his ear. Luke lets out a pained noise, body trembling.  
“Shut up,” he gasps. Michael chuckles, like the asshole he is, he doesn’t stop. He makes sure to breathe against Luke’s neck and lets out a moan right next to Luke’s ear.   
“Don’t you wanna show me just how good you make me feel?” Luke swears at him. And swears again. He swears and moans as he starts to come, Michael talking him through it.  
“Yeah, yeah, you look so hot, my god,” he mumbles. Luke groans loudly and digs his fingers into Michael’s ass, a sting he quite likes actually. 

Luke huffs when he’s done, still a bit trembling, Michael’s beaming above him while Luke glares at him.  
“You’re the worst,” Luke tells him before flipping them over again. Michael giggles as he lets himself be pressed against the towel again. Luke doesn’t smile and looks determined to get him off this time. Though it honestly doesn’t take that much for Michael to come. He has his eyes closed and is letting out little whines as Luke strokes him through it. He presses a kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth softly before rolling off him. Luke has a bright smile on his face. Michael can’t help but smile too.   
“I’m so happy,” Luke says. Michael nods.   
“Because of me?” he still teases. Luke rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, because of you, Asshole. Now let’s go swim, I’m all gross.” Michael grins at him and follows him.  
“It started with skinny dipping and it ends with it as well, huh?” Luke raises his eyebrow.  
“Who said anything about ending?” They kiss more and more until they can see a boat coming back and they rush back to the beach to put on their clothes. Luke’s words keep repeating in his head. Who said anything about ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi are you following me on tumblr yet? I promise Im nice you can talk to me  
> Softandpersistent.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,  
> I've been procrastinating a little, sorry about that. But here it is!!   
> I hope you like it, it was a good thing for me to write these cheesy happy lovey dovey feelings again.  
> Hopefully ya'll like that kind of thing. Thanks for sticking around. x

So… None of them expected this, really. Calum may say he did, but he didn’t know. It was supposed to be a cool holiday with your best friends. Michael’s not exactly complaining though. Ashton is.   
“I cannot believe this. We go here as a group and they still manage to make us the third wheel!” It started right when Calum and Ashton came back to the beach; Calum was smirking at them both and Ashton had a weird blush on his face and wouldn’t really look at them. Luke also wasn’t being very discreet as he kept smiling at them and Michael.   
“So?” Calum had said after a silence.   
“Cal, you’re not asking them about that! I don’t want to hear what you two did don’t you dare tell me!” Ashton had shouted.  
“Come on, you two totally hooked up right?”   
“Cal!”

That was mostly how their last days were. Calum would drag Michael away from Luke because they had to ‘stop eyefucking and come hang out with their friends’. And yet it didn’t get awkward. There was a lot of teasing. Really a lot. And there was a lot of Ashton claiming he’d never use the same pool as them again in case they decided to make out in it again. Luke only rolls his eyes at that but always smiles at Michael, like the memory still makes him happy. It still makes Michael happy too. And then it’s time to go home again. 

Luke’s asleep next to him in his bed. They didn’t do anything the night before, since all of them were too tired and drunk to do anything besides sleeping. When Michael was stumbling to bed, Luke had clung to him telling him how he wanted to sleep in Michael’s room. So that’s what happened. Luke’s chest is pressed against his back and both of Luke’s arms are pressed against Michael’s back. It’s not the most comfortable but to be this close to Luke does something to Michael. He’s not sure what exactly. He’s not sure if he’s in love with Luke. He might be, he might not be. There sure are feelings; romantic and sexual ones. And Luke must have them too. He told them he was into him, right? Maybe that was a thing to say in the heat of the moment. Oh god he hopes not.

Maybe it’s the summer. Maybe they’re just heavily affected by the summer. Sun and happy people, maybe it makes him feel in love suddenly. What if they’ll get back home and everything’s suddenly gone? He’s freaking out. He needs to wake up Luke. He tries to do so gently. He still ends up shoving Luke when he doesn’t wake up. Luke makes a displeased noise and swats Michael’s arms away.  
“Come on, wake up,” Michael urges softly. Luke shakes his head firmly and keeps his eyes closed. He does snuggle closer against Michael’s chest now that he’s turned around. Luke wraps his arm around Michael’s waist and pulls him closer. Michael’s pretty sure he feels butterflies. Or something similar to that.

“Luke I’m having a ‘Luke crisis’ and you’re not exactly helping right now,” Michael jokes. Luke snorts against his chest but does open his eyes to look at him. His eyes are only half opened and he rests his chin on Michael’s chest.  
“Why are you having a crisis?” Luke mumbles in his sleepy morning voice. Right. How the hell is he going to explain this?  
“Well, see. Alright I don’t know how to say it. But I just really fucking like you? It’s a bit insane really and I never really liked you much. I mean I liked you but not like that? And now I do and it’s so weird. I really like you, Luke,” Michael rambles. Luke watches him with an amused look.

“So?” he responds with a smile. Michael stares at him dumbly while Luke presses a kiss to Michael’s chest.  
“So?” Michael repeats. Luke laughs and looks at him again.   
“Why’s it a crisis if you like me? I thought I made it pretty clear that I like you too,” Luke says casually.   
“Do you really?” He hates how insecure his voice sounds. Luke seems to hear it too because he sits up now, rolls over so he’s straddling Michael.   
“Are you for real?” Michael nods with red cheeks. Luke lets out a laugh in disbelief. He leans down to kiss him quickly. At least, it was probably meant to be quickly but Luke’s hand goes to Michael’s hair and Michael’s hands go under Luke’s shirt, touching the skin. Soon they are ragged breaths and soft sounds before Luke pulls away again. 

“Yes, I fucking like you. I don’t understand how you haven’t gotten the hint yet. I liked you before all of this, I like you during all of this and I’ll like you when we go back to Australia again. Got that?” Luke says sternly but he smiles while he does. Michael can’t stop smiling.  
“You liked me before?” Luke rolls his eyes and lets himself fall against Michael’s chest. He groans and Michael laughs.  
“You can’t just say something like that and then not enlighten me,” Michael grins. Luke glares at him.   
“I liked you alright. It has just always been this thing. This big ‘what if’ and I didn’t really think more of it before.” Michael starts stroking Luke’s back softly up and down while he talks.  
“And I don’t know. That night I was a bit tipsy and it was nice and dark out and everything was just fucking romantic you can’t blame me for taking my chance,” Luke says, his face red. 

Michael smiles at him.  
“I’m not blaming you for anything. Besides, I kissed you, didn’t I?”  
“Yes and I thought I’d die right there and then,” Luke confesses. Michael laughs, rolls them over again so that he’s on top of Luke. Luke’s hair is still all over the place and he lets his arm rest next to his head, staring at Michael with those eyes.   
“So let me get this straight. All of this happened because I said yes to wanting to join you in the pool?” Luke nods with a grin. Michael laughs. Michael leans down to kiss his neck gently. Luke groans in response and runs his hands over Michael’s back.   
“What if I had said no?” he mumbles against Luke’s neck.   
“That’s something I’d rather not think about.” Luke pulls him down by his neck and kisses him again. He’s hard against Michael’s hip, he can feel it. Luke lets out a needy little sound when Michael grinds into him.   
“Do you have a thing against morning sex?” Michael mumbles against his lips. Luke lets out a laugh. He grabs Michael’s hand and guides it to his crotch.   
“You’re saying that after you did this?” Michael bites his lip and massages his crotch slowly.   
“After I did this, huh? Doesn’t seem very nice of me,” he says. Luke moans lowly, his nails scratching Michael’s back. Michael hisses in response but presses a kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth. He reaches inside Luke’s underwear and is surprised when Luke lets out a high pitched moan at that. He’s already moving his hips into Michael’s hand.   
“Needy,” Michael teases.   
“Yes,” Luke agrees with a nod. “Undress me, come on. I want to feel you.” Michael swears but nods. Luke lets him pull of his shirt and underwear while Michael does the same to his own clothes. 

He covers Luke’s body with his own, letting out a pleased sigh as he does. There’s a knock. Luke groans loudly in annoyance.   
“You guys busy?” Calum asks through the door.   
“Very busy!” Luke yells back at him. There’s a silence where Michael guesses Calum’s thinking about what Luke just said.  
“Are you two fucking in there?” he yells back, an offended edge in his voice. This makes Michael burst out in laughing, Luke joining him.   
“We’re trying to! Go away!” Luke manages in between giggles.  
“Oh my god I’m so done with you! Ashton!” Calum yells before they hear him walk away. When Michael presses his lips to Luke’s again, they’re both giggling like crazy. He doesn’t think he could ever have very serious sex with Luke after all, so it’s not really new.

“At least that won’t happen anymore when we’re back home,” Luke says. Michael snorts.  
“Sadly. I think it adds to the whole experience.” Luke rolls his eyes.  
“You little exhibitionist. Come here.” And like that he’s being pulled into a kiss again and he feels a hand go to his dick. He lets out a needy sound against Luke’s mouth which spurs Luke on. It seems that both of them are needy as hell this morning because it doesn’t take much for him to start moving against Luke’s hand and moan against his ears. Luke has a smile on his face, obviously pleased with the fact that Michael’s the needy one for once.   
“God you should hear you. Sounds so hot, Mikey,” he says lowly. Michael flushes but is much more aware of the sounds he lets out now. He might exaggerate a little too, but the look on Luke’s face is worth it. 

“Fuck,” Luke curses, moving one hand to Michael’s ass and squeezing. Michael’s getting close, his breathing is getting erratic and he feels it in his lower stomach.   
“Luke,” he moans. Luke kisses him in response. Michael wonders if you can ever get tired of it. From kissing someone like this, from feeling their body against yours, hearing the sounds they make, feeling their hands softly touching you. But also seeing their smile, hearing their laugh, hearing their opinion on different things. How can you ever get tired of that? He squeezes Luke’s arm a little harder than intended with all those thoughts going through his head and he comes all over Luke’s hand. The groan he lets out must be heard by Calum and Ashton too and he’d probably be ashamed by it if it didn’t make Luke rut up against his leg.

Michael grins at him. He kisses all over Luke’s face while he reaches down to return the favour. Luke lets out a hurt noise. Michael giggles against his face.  
“I like you so much, Luke,” he whispers, like it’s a secret. It doesn’t take Luke much to come after that. After, they lay in bed for a little while longer. Luke’s drawing patterns on Michael’s chest while Michael’s playing with his hair.   
“How do people handle this?” Luke mumbles.  
“Handle what?” he asks back softly.  
“Liking someone so much. How do people handle this? I feel like I’m gonna explode every time I see you.” Michael smiles, and smiles and smiles.  
“I feel the same way.” He tells him, and somehow that’s enough for the both of them.

They fly back 2 days later and all of them are a bit bummed but Michael can’t help the weird anticipation for what is to come.   
“Don’t you two dare make out next to me the whole time,” Ashton warns them when Luke rests his head against Michael’s shoulder.  
“We won’t make out the whoooolee time,” Luke assures him with a smile. Ashton rolls his eyes.   
“They are disgusting,” he tells Calum. Calum nods in agreement.  
“Though I have to admit, I’m a bit jealous. Ash why did you never take me skinnydipping? We might have missed out on a relationship,” Calum teases.  
“Sure thing, how about we take Michael and Luke with us, so it’s not weird if we go swimming in the middle of the night. They won’t suspect a thing!” Ashton mocks. Both Calum and Ashton laugh.

“You bunch of assholes,” Michael says, with no heat in his voice.  
“Come on, we’re happy for you two. Obviously. Though I wonder how it took a holiday to figure your feelings out,” Ashton says.  
“Well, obviously Michael couldn’t resist my hot summer body,” Luke states.   
“Shut up,” Michael tells him, but it’s all fond as he stares at Luke. Luke grins back at him, kisses him quickly.   
“God, they’re doing it again. I’m gonna go sleep before I start feeling lonely as hell,” Ashton complains, while Calum just snorts and winks at Michael. 

And they fly. They fly and fly for hours and Luke rests against him and holds his hands and all of them talk about nothing important for hours. He looks outside and sees the clouds and the sun and for a moment he feels sad to leave it. He feels sad to leave all of these summery happy feelings behind. But then Luke rubs his nose against his neck before pressing a soft kiss on the spot. He guesses you don’t exactly need summer or holiday to feel like this, to feel this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh there will be multiple chapters   
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> (listen to summer paradise btw it makes me feel all happy and warm inside)  
>  softandpersistent.tumblr.com come say hi


End file.
